Platform Racing 2
is a multiplayer online racing game available that has a level editor. The game is cross-site, so you can play from Kongregate and still play against people from other sites. __TOC__ Gameplay The game is a multiplayer racing game where you race on foot against three other players. The gameplay during races is platformer-based and you control a stickman type of character. You use the arrow keys to move and jump and you can hold the down arrow to charge up and release to super-jump. On some levels, super-jumps are required to progress or may lead you to a shortcut. Most levels have blocks with a question mark on them, similar to the boxes with power-ups in the Mario games. During a race, you can jump up into such a block to receive a single-use item. This item can be used at any time during the same race and either gives you a speed boost or hinders one of your opponents. There are 9 pre-made levels for up to 4 people to race on. At the end of a race, your placement in the race gives you experience points which counts toward your rank level. Winning races reward you with outfit pieces; hats, heads, bodies or shoes. Wearing certain hats or complete outfits may give you certain bonuses during races. If you play from Kongregate, you automatically receive a hat which gives +25% xp gain. The game also has a level editor and you can challenge your friends to play on levels that you have made yourself. Other hats include a santa hat which temporarily freezes blocks underneath you, an Exp hat which doubles your exp gain, a party hat which makes you immune to lightning, a crown which makes you immune to mines, a propeller hat which lets you float in the air for a little bit and the cowboy hat which lets you float around. The propeller hat and cowboy hat can be useful for reaching shortcuts on some levels. Your character has three stats, Speed, Acceleration and Jumping. When you create a new account, you start at Rank 0 and all the stats start at 50. If you want, you can reduce a skill in order to gain skill points to increase one of the other skills. You can even switch around stats between races to better fit the level you are going to race on. Once you gain enough experience points to increase your rank, you gain more stat points. Ranks also determine how many levels are available. Once you reach Rank 15, you can choose between all the nine levels. Servers The game is free, but requires you to create an account in order to play. When you log in, you can choose between eight different servers. You can use the same account on all servers and each server has the same playable levels. The only difference from server to server is that you can only play against the people currently logged in to that specific server. Six of the servers are located in USA, while the last two are in the UK. To reduce server lagg, you may choose a server close to your own location. The lobby in the game has an in-game chat which allows you to talk to other players while choosing a level. This chat has moderators, but the game uses its own moderators, so Kongregate moderators have no influence over the chat. Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/Jiggmin/platform-racing-2 |descrip = Complete Newbieland 2 in 1:30 or under }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/Jiggmin/platform-racing-2 |descrip = Complete "It's New York" in 1:15 or under }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/Jiggmin/platform-racing-2 |descrip = Complete Hat Factory in 7:00 or under }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/Jiggmin/platform-racing-2 |descrip = Enter any race wearing a full bird costume }} Helpful Links Platform Racing 2 forum on Kongregate Category:Games Category:Games with badges Category:Games with chat rooms Category:Games with Kreds purchases Category:Best of 2008 game Category:2008 Games